


Only You

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loathed the green eyed monster as much as anyone else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous!Michael gives me life. So I decided to take a shot at it, if not for my own selfish Myan needs. However, if you guys do enjoy as much as I do, even better!

Although he was pretty fucking great (who would kid otherwise?) there were a few traits Michael possessed he wished he could rid of. For example, his friends often complained that he was stubborn as a mule. And he could see that – it was clear as day the way he simply protested against things of which he didn’t approve. If the group decided they wanted to see a movie he couldn’t give less of a fuck about, he wouldn’t go. If they wanted to go out for drinks that Wednesday night, fine, he’d settle in at home and watch Star Wars. If they thought giving Gavin any kind of sugar was a good idea, fuck it, he’d leave before any real damage was done. It was just the way he was. 

It seldom got in the way of significant things but was still apparent enough to be pointed out. Nonetheless, it was understood. 

Additionally there was, of course, his anger issues but then again, it pretty much earned him his fucking living, so there was no big deal. He would just prefer to cut down at least a little on the obscene language, much to everyone’s surprise at the admittance. His cursing like a sailor never prospered well in any of his relationships; but he just took that as a sign that he was dating the wrong people.

And when his relationship with someone who was looking to be very _right_ bloomed, it brought out the trait he hated most of all.

His jealousy.

He loathed the green eyed monster as much as anyone else did. But, to make the case worse, it held hands with his chronic rage and embraced his bullheadedness and that was a threesome that never ended well for _anyone involved_. Including himself. Because it meant what he was feeling was real. 

Real enough to stake a claim that would have him jumping at anyone trying to intrude on it.

So when he walked into the AH office that morning and found Ryan and Geoff huddled together, it was strike one. They were at the older man’s desk, conversing innocently while Ryan fiddled with some of the cords protruding from under it. 

He couldn’t quite focus on what they were saying, something about The Smiths and extension cord replacements, but was instead zeroed in on their looks. Ryan knelt back up from his position on the floor and ran a hand through his mussed sandy hair. Geoff gave him a once over as he did this, glaucous eyes appearing hazy in a way that was not quite his regular spacey look. Michael faltered at the door but was soothed by Ryan’s smile as he spotted him. 

“Hey!”

He took his seat with a small beam of his own and everything was forgotten.

The second strike occurred while they were having dinner together. 

It was rare thing for them to go out – in fact, they hardly left Michael’s place after their first date, preferring instead to order take out and either watch movies or play video games. But they decided they both needed a change of pace and agreed on a restaurant that was not too fancy and served the best brisket either had ever had.

During the meal, the Gent had excused himself to the washroom and when he came back, he was chuckling, the apples of his cheeks coloured slightly pink. Despite how utterly amused he was at the sight of Ryan _blushing_ , he was wondering what was the source of it. 

Ryan sat down. “A woman and her friends asked me if I wanted to join them,” he explained bashfully. He had obviously declined but was flattered, to an extent, pleased as dicks as Geoff would say.

Michael felt the first few sparks of a storm inside his chest, like the first cracks of resounding thunder, wanting very much to go and locate those girls and let them know exactly who Ryan was here with. But the man’s hand found his on the table top and just like that, the storm disappeared, leaving nothing but warm blue skies staring back at him.

The third was a result of an Achievement HUNT video. 

Ryan and Jack were watching the finished compilation and recording live commentary of their battles in various games. It was nothing but uproarious laughter and snarky comments about the other and their selves. When it was complete, they worked with arranging the audio. 

“Man, you had me beat the moment we stepped foot in Halo,” lamented Jack.

Ryan put a hand on the bearded man’s shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. “At least it wasn’t a complete shut-out, you did win that one Trials round...” he smirked. Jack shook his head with a laugh and brushed his hand against the other's. 

The curly haired brunet knew he had no business interrupting them or even being in the room at that time. But he could feel it, really feel it this time; the jealously swirling override in his head and poisoning every one of his thoughts. Teeth grit and swallowing down his upset, he asked if he could have a word with Ryan outside.

Ryan, looking both very suspicious and very worried, didn’t object and merely followed him into the hallway. Which, in hindsight, wasn’t exactly a great place to have such a conversation.

“Michael?” he questioned, looking down at him concernedly. “What’s wrong?” 

He knew the signs; flared nostrils, intense brown eyes, and exaggerated breaths. He looked like he was going to rage quit life as he knew it.

“I’m tired of them touching you!” the younger finally erupted. “I’m tired of them flirting with you and looking at you and them not...not realizing you’re _mine_.”

Ryan, for the most part, looked unfazed. “I knew something like this was going on,” he stated. “Michael, trust me, you have nothing to worry about...”

“I know I don’t!” he interjected fiercely. “I just don’t like you being so...so...friendly with everyone!”

The Georgian tried his best to remain calm. Michel always said ridiculous things when he was in a hot state of mind. 

"That’s exactly what it is. _Friendly_.” He reminded the other. “Though, last time I checked, you were the one throwing yourself all over Gavin. Sometimes Ray,” he couldn’t help but throw in. 

Just as he said it, the latter appeared and crept behind them to get to the door. 

“Shout out to me,” Ray muttered as he entered the office. From here, Ryan could hear him speaking to Jack. “Boy, is it tense out there,” the Puerto Rican noted in his monotone voice before closing the door behind him. He was then snapped back to the situation when Michael bit out his declaration.

“It doesn’t mean anything!”

Ryan glared at him pointedly. “Neither does anything I do with anyone I know. Those girls from supper...I didn’t precisely ask for them to hit on me, now did I?”

Michael didn’t reply, biting his lip. 

The taller Achievement Hunter sighed, approaching the fuming Lad and placing his hands on either shoulder to get his every word across. “Everything I do...everything I say to everyone else is a joke. And so is everything everyone else says to me. I won't have it any differently. I’m with you, and _only_ you. Nothing means anything except you and me. That means it all.”

Michael appeared to be relatively more relaxed, believing what was being said to him in revelling in it all. It was difficult to vanquish the intense feelings he got whenever somebody so much as glanced at Ryan, but this, _now_ was going to be a great reminder to himself in the future.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I just...”

“I know,” Ryan said, removing his hands. “To tell you the truth, 'Mavin' still twists my gut. But at the end of the day, you come home to _me_.” 

Michael grinned and tugged on the other’s forest green shirt. He looked around before he pulled him any closer and was happy to find the space pleasantly empty. Everyone knew well enough to leave the Jersey accent-tinged shouts uninvestigated. 

The kiss the two promptly shared was emotionally charged, to say the least.

And when Ryan mumbled “yours” into Michael’s lips, it might have been the incentive for all the hickeys he walked into work with the next day.


End file.
